Harry Potter y el pozo de Noirin
by OneMoreMedicatedPeacefulMoment
Summary: Harry cursa su sexto año en Hogwarts, la muerte lo persigue y para escapar tendrá que hacer uso de sus instintos. La batalla comienza. Criaturas mágicas, una familia mágica que era dada por extinta, un extraño libro y el comienzo de una búsqueda...
1. I Noticiario

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... yo solo me divierto escribiendo ésto (sin intención de lucrar, claro)_

_**I. Noticiario**__**…**_

Todo era oscuro, frío, los alrededores cubiertos de una espesa niebla no dotaban en absoluto de tranquilidad a la tétrica escena, era un paisaje poco esperanzador, sin un observador, sin un ente que fuera reconocible, pero tampoco había alrededores después de todo, tan solamente aquella inmensa y fría bruma, esas tinieblas impenetrables, una inquietud de no saber donde se encontraba el suelo, tampoco el cielo. Quizá lo único existente no era un sujeto, sino que una sensación, esa de estar perdido entre la nada y la continua angustia de estar buscando un lugar llamado hogar. Ciertamente si alguien estuviese ahí, sucumbiría entre las penumbras, abrazando a la locura como última esperanza, y no encontrando nada más para acabar con su existencia que, en caso de un humano, un par de manos, sus manos.

Así, sumergido en aquel macabro espectáculo, desfilaron de la nada unas figuras de aspecto más material que los fantasmas, pero menos concretas que las humanas, eran, como él ya lo sabía, recuerdos. La niebla se revolvía al paso de estas representaciones, la oscuridad tan solamente era iluminada por la mísera expresión de terror que estos seres exhibían en sus rostros, apareciendo de la nada y hacia ésta dirigiéndose flotando, inmóviles.

Primero fue el alarido desgarrador de un hombre, hizo eco entre las tinieblas, pero su figura no se materializó. Luego, un sollozo y el grito de una mujer, entre súplica y tristeza, para después de un resplandor verde poder apreciar como su cuerpo surgía entre las penumbras, de pelo largo, rojizo oscuro, ojos verdes, llorosos, su boca abierta en una expresión de espanto, su capa larga y negra se agitó a medida que su cuerpo flotaba de regreso a la nada, la bruma se estremeció ferozmente para absorber a la recién aparecida. Un chillido de dolor y una figura retorciéndose entre la niebla, un momento después cayendo inerte sobre lo que parecía ser el suelo, nuevamente desde el vacío su imagen se hizo clara, levitando, la apática figura de un joven de pelo claro, y su rostro reflejando una expresión de dolor insoportable, cruzaba inmóvil hacia las penumbras, como si fuera una grotesca obra teatral. Por último, la atracción especial, y acto final, de aquella bizarra y horrible función, se escuchó la aparatosa y atronadora risa de un hombre, segundos después su silueta se discernía claramente a través del espesor de la bruma, alto, y de pelo largo, hubo un haz de luz, y cuando aquel recuerdo atravesó la escena se divisó claramente al dueño de aquella escandalosa carcajada, de aspecto demacrado y descuidado, pelo negro, ojos grises abiertos por la sorpresa, ya no sonreía, su rostro expresaba la clara sensación de temor al afrontar lo desconocido, despegándose para siempre de aquello a lo que con tanto brío se había aferrado.

¿Era demasiado? Luego, un adolescente delgado, de tez blanca y pelo negro desordenado estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, jadeando, frente a un ser encubierto por la oscuridad, que reía de manera estremecedora, pronunció luego unos sonidos extraños, como un susurro frío y agudo. ¿Qué se hacía en esas situaciones? Unos pasos furiosos, una puerta se abría.

- ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR, CHICO! - Gruñó un hombre corpulento, cuyo rostro estaba crispado y morado, se agitaba bajo el poblado bigote que le daba un aspecto de una morsa abalanzándose para defender su territorio. – ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ EN ESTA NOCHE QUE NO NOS DEJAS DORMIR TRANQUILOS¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE ECHEMOS?!

Mientras aquel tipo, agitándose en el umbral de la puerta, demostraba ser tan comprensivo como el animal al que se asemejaba, alzando los brazos, refunfuñando cosas sobre el agradecimiento y autocontrol, Harry por su parte, con la mirada borrosa y tremendas ojeras, se encontraba tirado en el suelo al lado de su cama, las sábanas hechas un revoltijo, intentando tranquilizarse, resoplando, y aguantando… no quería llorar frente a Vernon Dursley, el hombre que casi durante 15 años le había hecho la vida imposible. ¡No!, estaba equivocado, había otros, éste en particular hacía que su existencia en el mundo muggle fuera bastante desagradable, también estaba Snape, que en el mundo mágico, específicamente en Hogwarts, se encargaba de ponerlo en más de una situación tensa con sus comentarios ásperos, su pelo graso, tareas y castigos extras, pero por sobre éstos, se encontraba Voldemort, aquella serpiente que cegando la vida de sus padres, y de todo lo que le rodeara, pretendía de una vez por todas terminar aquello que no pudo hace casi 16 años… ese nombre, ese maldito nombre y su ruin dueño.

La muerte, como ya Harry se había dado cuenta, lo perseguía. Se decidió a no seguir pensando en su desgracia, ya que estaba temblando de ira reprimida, mientras que Tío Vernon le gritaba cosas a las que él en ese momento no atendía. Tirado ahí en el suelo, seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, en como borrarlos de su mente, pero eran marcas tan inmensas y terribles, nefastos acontecimientos con los que combatía día a día, no sabía si apreciar lo que le quedaba o ansiar reunirse con lo que le habían quitado… "CHICO QUE NO ESCUCHAS"…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Espetó Harry, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones para volver, no a la realidad, si no que a aquél preciso momento, en que al parecer una animal corpulento le pedía un poco de atención.

Nadie respondió, su tío se había ido segundos antes dando un portazo. Harry, a los pocos instantes de quedar en blanco mirando a la puerta, sintió ese indeseable nudo en la garganta, y tuvo el presentimiento de que poco a poco se iba quedando como se lo demostraban esas recurrentes pesadillas, en un lúgubre sitio, donde estaría solo, loco, y lo más probable era que Voldemort ni siquiera tuviera que intervenir para acabar con su vida, después de todo, quizá se encontraría en aquel lugar desolado con nada más que sus manos¿Cómo iba a sobreponerse a lo ocurrido meses atrás¿Qué pasaría cuándo regresara a su mundo y ya no volviera a ver a aquel perro negro que una vez confundió con un Grim?.

"Sirius está muerto", se dijo a sí mismo, ahora el nudo parecía hundirse aún más, ya no iba a encontrarse con esos ojos grises que lo miraban con aprecio, tampoco ese abrazo paternal, la risa atronadora ya no resonaría más, y lo más seguro era que ya nadie desease que el chico por sobre todo supiera la verdad de cualquier plan o secreto que La Orden del Fénix le guardaba, ya que para la mayoría Harry seguía siendo "un niño".

Un sentimiento de tristeza y rabia lo inundaba, las pérdidas a las que se había visto enfrentado a lo largo de su vida, la incomprensión de mucha gente, la sobreprotección de otros, esa actitud frenética de estar arropándolo en todo lo que le ocurriese, poniendo en riesgo sus propias vidas. "No puede seguir así, no más muertos", pensaba el chico, ahora encogido al lado de su cama, en el suelo. El nudo en la garganta, el vacío en su pecho, las lágrimas ya no le salían, las ganas de evitar dormir. Se preguntaba si cabría la posibilidad de sentirse peor.

Eran ya las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada, se había quedado así, tirado en el suelo durante casi 3 horas, los ojos le ardían, recordó una de esas imágenes que había aparecido en su mente durante la larga pesadilla que se había transformado el dormir, el descansar. Aquello no lo había soñado antes, y se emocionó un tanto, su madre lo sostenía, diciéndole que James ya regresaría, y le murmuraba al oído lo mucho que lo quería mientras que hacía unos movimientos extraños sosteniendo la varita en la mano que le quedaba libre, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color damasco, iluminadas por una esfera que flotaba armoniosamente en medio del cuarto. Podía ver su bello rostro enseñándole una sonrisa un tanto desesperada, sus ojos, su cabello. Lamentablemente sabía que era lo que seguía, deseaba dejar estático el recuerdo, (no estaba muy seguro, después de todo, si lo había soñado), en aquel momento en que madre e hijo estaban muy juntos. Murmuró indignado, "maldita profecía", pasado un largo rato inspiró profundo para calmarse, se apoyó sobre un pequeño escritorio bajo el cual se encontraba la jaula de Hedwig (durmiendo o a lo menos fingiendo) y observó por su ventana el oscuro cielo y la solitaria calle de Avenida Magnolia iluminada por unos cuantos postes eléctricos.

El trato que recibía en el número 4 de Privet Drive no había mejorado mucho en las dos semanas que llevaba. Los Dursley, tras la amenaza de Moody, apenas se dirigían a Harry. Tía Petunia se esfumaba con un gesto de indignación cada vez que el chico salía de su habitación, o bien le llamaba en un tono bastante desagradable para que hiciera el aseo ("La estancia no es gratis", le solía decir).

Por su parte, Vernon gruñendo y agitando su bigote exasperadamente a la hora del noticiario, tenía que soportar la presencia de su "indeseable" sobrino, por lo que se abstraía de su entorno fijándose en lo que el tipo de la TV informaba, y de vez en cuando exclamaba cosas como "Éstos tipos no saben lo que hacen", "El gobierno debiese estar más atento", "No sé por qué voté por ese tipo"; por su parte Harry sabía que aquellos "accidentes", "catástrofes", y parte de la "mala administración" se debía a una figura oscura, esbelta y de rojizos ojos.

También estaba Dudley, el primo de Harry, que a sus 16 años parecía todo un jabalí. La mayor parte del tiempo salía con sus amigos a pillar a cualquier niño inocente con el que practicar esos movimientos con los que tanto alucinaba y embobado observaba en la TV como unos tipos con bastante músculo y poco cerebro, sin mayores argumentos se golpeaban mutuamente. Cuando estaba en casa, se encerraba en su habitación a jugar con la consola, una vez se aburría se ponía a practicar extraños movimientos en su habitación que generalmente hacían retumbar toda la casa.

Lo peor de la "convivencia", eran las burlas del regordete chiquillo, comentarios estúpidos del "pequeño Dudders" (como aún le decía Tía Petunia, inmediatamente adquiriendo en su rostro una expresión llorosa de inmensa satisfacción), cada vez que se encontraban, sobre todo por las mañanas, luego de las noches de pesadilla, Dudley le hacía comentarios hirientes.

- mmm… ¿Harry? – Su porcino rostro adquiría un tono de falsa compasión, cuando ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, y en un tono de burla continuaba. – ¿Qué pasó con Cedric¿Ya lo abandonaste¿Te dejó tu otro novio… el tal Sirius?

Ante tales comentarios hacía oídos sordos, subía rápidamente a la habitación a golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, si pudiese hacerle algo a su primo para que se callara seguramente metería a más de una persona en problemas, tal como había ocurrido el año pasado, salvar a Dudley de los dementores, ir a rescatar a Sirius de las garras de Voldemort.

Era verdad que él era culpable en parte de muchos de los acontecimientos del año pasado, pero también había otros implicados, como Snape al haberlo dejado sin clases de Oclumancia; Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, había cometido el error de no revelarle unas cuantas cosas con anticipación, y ya Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su vida hecha de verdades a media, si bien algunos le confiaban ciertos acontecimientos, nunca eran todas las implicancias ni hechos a cabalidad, en fin, era lo mismo que estuviesen mintiéndole; Kreacher, el despreciable elfo doméstico de Grimauld Place que osó mentirle en momentos cruciales; y por último estaba la desquiciada de Bellatrix, quien con sus propias manos envió a su padrino al otro lado del velo.

Y pensar que, luego de todo esto, Harry tenía que mantenerse firme, mejorar bastante sus habilidades mágicas e investigar sobre el pasado para si quiera poder hacerle frente a Voldemort, que era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Al menos recibía _El Profeta_, diario del mundo mágico, pero aquello no lo animaba mucho, veía por todos lados los intentos del Ministerio de Magia de minimizar o encubrir cualquier noticia referente a los movimientos del Innombrable, había un pequeño apartado en donde se podía apreciar una lista de nombres de personas desaparecidas y otro que era una guía de hechizos protectores para la familia. La noticia que más le interesó al chico durante esas dos semanas de estancia en casa de sus tíos, fue que Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, en un desesperado intento por recobrar algo de popularidad en su gestión, pretendía afianzar las relaciones con otros países llevando a cabo una cumbre para tratar temas como la seguridad y ayuda mutua a escala continental. Extrañamente aquello le sonaba un tanto a lo que había estado diciendo Dumbledore durante el último tiempo, y lo más seguro era que el director de la escuela estuviera tras todos esos movimientos.

También contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, hace poco menos de una semana le había llegado una carta de ellos, evidentemente ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, La Madriguera. La carta era bastante escueta, entregándole muchos ánimos, y mencionando que cuando se vieran iban a tener muchas cosas de las que hablar (sin especificar ni lugar, ni fecha), pero nada más que eso, "la carta podría ser interceptada".

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y en un rincón estaba la jaula de su lechuza, Hedwig, que en aquel momento estaba despierta, expectante aguardando el momento para salir por la ventana en su vuelo nocturno, dirigía a Harry una mirada apremiante, como exigiéndole que ya la liberara. Había acordado con Vernon, tras horas de discusión, sacar a la lechuza una vez cada tres días. Un montón de cachivaches se encontraban esparcidos por su habitación, pedazos destrozados de cualquier cosa que agarrara durante sus arrebatos de furia.

Aquella noche, mientras daban el noticiario, informaron que la situación en otros países no era del todo esperanzadora sumándose a la extraña onda de frío que aquejaba a las islas británicas en pleno verano. Había un clima de inminente guerra en los Balcanes producto de la extraña "desaparición" de varias aldeas en los límites de Albania (que se atribuían al uso de armas de destrucción masivas por parte de algún grupo extremista), y una de las sequías más crudas de las que se tuviera registro. Algo capto la atención de Harry (quién estaba parado en una esquina, fuera del rango visual de sus tíos), el tipo de las noticias dijo "tal como hace casi dos décadas". Los países del norte prácticamente estaban teniendo un verano gélido, y habían aumentado las tasas de suicidios y desapariciones. Mostraron luego imágenes exclusivas de una gigantesca erupción al norte de India, y en aquel momento el chico se quedó petrificado, efectivamente había visto algo en la pantalla, miró con un tanto de exasperación a los Dursley en busca de algún signo de sorpresa por parte de ellos, pero ninguno demostró ni el mínimo gesto de asombro. Se restregó los ojos, se cercioró de que no estaba soñando, y ahora el Tío Vernon lo miraba molesto, gruñendo algo desconcertado para volver a mirar la TV.

- ¿Qué tanto te asombras, chico¿Acaso los de tu lote no tienen noticieros? – le espetó el Tío Vernon un tanto impaciente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- No… No es eso – Dijo Harry, recobrando la compostura para inmediatamente quedar pasmado. – ¿No lo ves?

- ¿Qué no veo qué? – Ahora el hombre corpulento se agitó en su sillón para mirar alternadamente al chico y a la TV, al mismo tiempo que Petunia reprimía un llamado de atención, y Dudley desaparecía de escena.

- Ahí en la imagen… lo que muestran en exclusiva… la erupción.

- ¿Qué acaso nunca habías visto algo así? – Ahora realmente molesto y con el rostro morado, procedió a cambiar de canal, no sin antes agitar su poblado bigote.

Claro que había visto aquello antes, una erupción, pero había algo nuevo, inusual. Regresó a su habitación, pensando en lo que recién presenció¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Cerró la puerta, liberó a Hedwig y se quedó pensando. ¿Desde cuándo veía cosas que al menos sus tíos no veían? Y repentinamente le vino el recuerdo del año pasado, Dudley, Dementores… Algo se prendió en su cabeza en aquel momento, no estaba mal y no eran Dementores, definitivamente lo que vio era real, a través de la espesa humareda que se elevaba desde el cráter de un alto volcán rodeado de montañas, en las cuales quedaban pequeños ventisqueros, apoyándose e intentando salir de uno de los bordes de la boca de la erupción una mano, o algo similar, más bien ramas en forma de dedos, subdivisiones de carácter esquelético que ardían y se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, nunca había visto algo así, seguramente aquello, si era algo con vida propia, debía ser inmenso, por las dimensiones del volcán. ¿Qué era aquello¿Por qué estaba dentro del cráter? Definitivamente ningún ser humano (mago o muggle), podría haber arrojado unos inmensos troncos o lo que fuera dentro del volcán, y tampoco tendría propósitos lógicos, y lo que más lo inquietaba era que aquellas cosas se movían y no eran absorbidas del todo por el fuego, seguían ahí intactas, en una relación simbiótica con aquel elemento.

* * *

_Dejen comentarios plz... críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea, para poder mejorar el fic... muchas gracias_


	2. II Arder

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... yo solo me divierto escribiendo ésto (sin intención de lucrar, claro)_

_**II. Arder…**_

A la mañana siguiente bajó temprano a comer el escuálido pedazo de pan que le tenía como desayuno Tía Petunia. Se notaban realmente molestos los Dursley, entre acotaciones ilógicas que había hecho mirando aquella erupción en las noticias la noche anterior, y esos gritos en su pieza prácticamente cada noche. Pronto llamarían a algún sanatorio o algo por el estilo para que lo vinieran a buscar, claro, si no fuera por que habían otros locos, que eran tan locos como él, y que Vernon Dursley esperaba que se llevaran a ese chico, que tanta molestia y anormalidad a sus vidas les aportaba, de una vez por todas.

Se paró apresuradamente, y salió en su auto, tenía que hacer unos trámites y firmar unos acuerdos de su cada vez más grande empresa de taladros, posiblemente aquello le tomara todo el día. Dudley aún estaba en su habitación durmiendo.

Al contrario de lo que ya venía siendo usual para ese verano, ese día Jueves había amanecido particularmente caluroso, por primera vez en bastante tiempo los rayos del sol impactaban con prepotencia sobre toda superficie.

Harry se disponía a subir rápidamente las escaleras, cuando la Tía Petunia lo atajó a tiempo en el rellano.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – La caballuna Señora Dursley lo fulminaba con la mirada al pie de la escalera, acentuando su ya evidente expresión de disgusto. – ¡Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer, como limpiar la casa y cortar el césped!

No respondió, ante esto Petunia le lanzó un trapo y le gritó "¿QUÉ ESPERAS?". El chico estuvo la mayor parte del día limpiando la casa bajo la atenta mirada de su tía, la que le hacía sacar brillo una veintena de veces a los muebles, el piso y todo lo que se le ocurriera. Una vez terminada la limpieza, Harry comió unos trozos de zanahoria que su tía le había dejado en la mesa, mientras ella picoteaba su almuerzo, arroz y un poco de carne con muchas ensaladas verdes. El chico se encontraba exhausto, pero sabía que quedaba más. Al rato después fue a cortar el pasto y a arreglar el jardín, bañado en sudor, no había ni un alma en la calle, ni en las ventanas observaba algún curioso vecino.

Dudders venía rimbombante por la calle, seguramente había golpeado a otro par de niños, Harry, sin percatarse, entraba extenuado al vestíbulo del número 4.

- ¡Eh¡Oye, raquítico! – Gritó su abominable primo. Se había sobresaltado un poco pero exhalando un suspiro siguió su camino, no quería pelear, menos ahora que estaba desfalleciendo. – ¡Lustra mis zapatos, se me ensuciaron un tanto!

Big D se colocaba ahora frente al joven Potter, al momento que éste susurraba mordazmente, "Cállate, pequeño cerdito de mamá".

- ¡Vamos! – Continuaba su primo, y procesando el próximo insulto en su pequeño cerebro. – ¿Así tratabas a Sirius?

El chico ardía en furia, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, exhausto, irascible, intentando controlarse, no desfallecer ante las burlas de un inepto como Dudley, quién nunca había pasado por lo que él cada año tenía que afrontar, nunca sabría lo que es perder a sus padres. Se agitaba, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en el ocaso del día, en la calle, en el grito de temor de su primo, hasta que un golpe lo sacó de aquel estado.

- ¿QUÉ SON ESOS¿NO SON DEMENTADOS? – Le gritaba desesperado su primo, recordando las descripciones que le había dado Harry cuando les había explicado a los Dursley lo del ataque el año pasado.

El rechoncho Dudders ya se metía en la cocina corriendo a los brazos de su madre, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, gritando con su hijo.

- ¿QUÉ ESPERAS¡HAZ ALGO HARRY! – Fuera de sí ambos Dursley.

Reaccionó a los gritos, y atinó a mirar por la ventana, tardó en volver en sí al ver lo que había en la calle. Ya oscurecía, o al menos el día se apagaba rápidamente, y quizá lo mismo pasaba con las estrellas. El sudor que lo cubría se congeló, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Eran figuras encapuchadas, muchas, que bajaban flotando, otras en… ¿escobas?

- ¡¿MORTÍFAGOS?!... ¡DEMENTORES! – Exclamó pasmado, seguro que era una pesadilla, se pegó la cara contra la ventana para ver si era su imaginación, pero no, el golpe dolió.

¿Qué hago¿QUÉ HAGO¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO?! Recorrió el tramo desde la ventana hasta el living, pensando a mil por hora, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se entrecortaba escuchaba los gritos histéricos de los Dursley que lo instaban a actuar. Mientras afuera alrededor de una docena de mortífagos bajaban de sus escobas, y desenfundaban sus varitas rápidamente, mirando alrededor, algunos con máscaras, los menos sin ellas. Dementores, cerca del doble, escoltaban a los primeros, yéndose rápidamente en picada hacia las casas aledañas, dispuestos a absorber todas las almas que pudieran.

El chico no podía usar magia, si no sería sancionado, aún así¿Qué podía ser útil contra más de una veintena de figuras macabras, matando y destruyendo a diestra y siniestra las cosas que se pusiesen a su paso?

Lleno de impotencia, comenzó a idear algo, gritó a los Dursley que salieran de la ventana, y se escondieran en el otro extremo de la casa, que mantuvieran silencio. Alcanzó a distinguir gente que salía de las casas, corriendo, gritando, algunos eran aturdidos, otros lanzados lejos, por algunas partes se escuchaban explosiones, y varios eran rodeados de dementores. Tenía que apartarse de la ventana, quería hacer algo, salvar a esa gente, pero sería inútil, en esas condiciones el se convertiría prácticamente en un muggle más. Sabía que lo estaban buscando, tenía que ganar tiempo, salvar lo que fuera posible, las ideas se acumulaban fugaces en su cabeza. Algo que vio en aquel momento lo hizo despegarse de la ventana y gritar con desesperación, unas cuantas casas más allá una anciana salía a la calle, seguida de un montón de gatos, la Señora Figg, acompañada de un hombre calvo de aspecto descuidado y que la urgía a esconderse, Mundungus Fletcher. No quería saber que es lo que les sucedería, pero ya lo intuía, si no se apuraba seguramente morirían.

Delirante, irascible y lleno de impotencia corrió a su cuarto apresurado, sintió el cansancio del día, que sumado a su deplorable estado en nada lo ayudaba, buscó en cualquier lugar fuerzas para reponerse, al tiempo que revolvía entre sus cosas escudriñando su habitación. Ahí estaba, el espejo, trizado, esperaba que funcionase, recordando unas palabras que hace 2 semanas en King Cross no le hicieron mucho sentido, pero que ahora si tenían coherencia, "SI TIENES PROBLEMAS PÉGANOS UN GRITO"… Eso hizo Harry, agarrando el espejo con ambas manos, gritó con fuerza "ALASTOR MOODY"… no ocurrió nada, y sin esperar más, pues los gritos y explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca… "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE", nada… Hasta que recordó a su padrino, y después otro rostro, su pecho se estremeció… "REMUS LUPIN".

Al instante apareció la cara preocupada de Remus en el espejo, se veía más viejo que nunca, su pelo entre cano y castaño, ojeras inmensas.

- ¿QUÉ OCURRE HARRY? – Dijo presto Lupin.

- ¡DEMENTORES! – Desesperadamente respondió el joven mago, las palabras salían de su boca, ni siquiera las pensaba. - ¡MORTÍFAGOS¡DUNG Y SRA FIGG, RÁPIDO!

- ¡VAMOS PARA ALLÁ! – La cara de su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ahora no era la única que estaba al otro lado del espejo, pues también se veían partes de otras (que reconoció como miembros de La Orden del Fénix), desesperadamente pegadas entre sí, como peleándose por ocupar el espejo.

Y sin más todos los rostros desaparecieron. Las explosiones se hicieron más estridentes, cercanas, al frente del número 4. Los gritos de Dudley y Tía Petunia eran más audibles que nunca. Lívido, Harry bajó las escaleras, agarró su varita fuertemente con la mano derecha.

Al bajar, tres dementores entraban por una ventana abierta, dirigiéndose raudamente al interior. El instinto le dictaba que hacer, ya no pensaba y tampoco sentía su cuerpo, no le convenía, si no al poco tiempo cedería ante el cansancio, la desesperación, y ya sabía que vendría, nada más.

"FERMAPORTUS", comenzó a bloquear ventanas, puertas, intentar una especie de barrera para ganar tiempo. Los dementores se le acercaban, los mortífagos estaban en casas aledañas. "¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!", un destello plateado y luego un ciervo barrió con los dementores. "¡AHÍ ESTÁ, EL CHICO!", gritando maldiciones por lo bajo, se apresuró a sellar la casa, lo habían descubierto. "IMPEDIMENTA", "DESMAIUS", "EXPELLIARMUS"… un sin número de rayos blancos, amarillos, rojos y de todos los colores cruzaron el primer piso de la casa, al tiempo que Harry se resguardaba tras la mesa esquivando maldiciones para ver como los hechizos golpeaban de lleno a los mortífagos que se habían alcanzado a filtrar.

Sabía que lo peor estaba por venir, pero al mismo tiempo cada segundo que pasaba, era tiempo que le daba a la Orden para llegar. Mantenía la varita en alto hacia las paredes de la casa, con expresión de un tremendo esfuerzo en su rostro, así la casa estaría sellada, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, no tardarían en penetrar nuevamente. ¿Cómo sabían su ubicación¿Qué había pasado con el hechizo protector?... Puso su mente en blanco, ahora atar cabos no serviría de nada.

Un minuto, ya sentía la fatiga, "¡VAMOS¿CÚANTO TARDARÁN?". Madre e hijo estaban abrazados, sorprendidos por la habilidad mágica de Harry, seguramente era la primera vez que agradecían que la magia existiera. Escuchó un golpe en una ventana, lejos del lugar donde se concentraban los mortífagos. Detalle irrisorio, una lechuza grande y parda había chocado contra un costado de la casa, sosteniendo ahora en su pico una carta de color rojo. "Seguramente ya me expulsaron de Hogwarts", pensó. Abatida la mensajera del Ministerio emprendió el camino de vuelta.

Puertas, ventanas, la casa entera retumbaba, el chico ya no aguantaría demasiado, pero sostenía su varita en alto, decidido, y de ella salía un gran haz de luz azul que rodeaba puertas, ventanas, paredes, los bordes interiores de la casa, procurando darle algo de tiempo a La Orden, procurando no más muertes por hoy.

* * *

Segundos habían pasado de la llamada de Harry, y la Orden se hallaba reunida en La Madriguera, ya el cielo se hallaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban notoriamente. 

Alguien se había infiltrado en Grimauld Place, o bien Kreacher había revelado ciertos secretos a los mortífagos, pero lo cierto era que ya no podrían ocupar el antiguo cuartel general por lo que la mesa del comedor se encontraba abarrotada de gente, pelirrojos por todos lados, caras de angustia, de desesperación. Hermione con los ojos llorosos, intentando tranquilizar a Ginny, que estaba más pálida que nunca, con un abrazo, y a Ron, explicándole que si bien había que actuar con rapidez era necesario elaborar un plan. El menor de los pelirrojos, que había crecido bastante, instaba al resto a reaccionar rápido, amenazando con que tomaría el mismo parte en el asunto si nadie asistía a su mejor amigo con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que deambulaba de un lado a otro murmurando palabras incoherentes.

- ¡Harry está en peligro! – Gritaba fuera de sí un hombre lobo de aspecto demacrado.

- ¿Aún no me han explicado lo que ha ocurrido? – Dijo calmadamente un hombre pálido, de pelo negro grasoso. - ¿Potter, en peligro? Ese chico siempre quiere llamar la atención.

Miradas asesinas cruzaron de todos lados para concentrarse sobre aquella persona que había emitido tan indeseable comentario.

- ¡CÁLLATE SNAPE! – Ésta vez no había sido Remus, si no que Tonks, la joven aurora llevaba el pelo de un rojo intenso, cambiando a un negro opaco y viceversa. Efectivamente la desesperación se manifestaba plenamente en su aspecto. Arthur y Bill Weasley sostenían con fuerza a Remus para que no se abalanzase sobre Severus.

Fred y George, los siempre alegres gemelos ahora intercambiaban miradas sombrías, nerviosas, mientras asistían a su madre, que se había desmayado al oír a Harry por el espejo.

Al cabo de dos minutos de gritos de distintas partes, especialmente de Remus, quién se había vuelto mucho más irritable y deprimido desde la muerte de su amigo, Dumbledore alzó la vista y repasó rápidamente junto a los presentes el plan.

Se iban a dividir en distintos grupos, uno de apoyo al interior de la casa (Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Dedalus Digle, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance), y otro de choque, en donde los más capacitados inmediatamente se ofrecieron para el trabajo (Ojoloco, Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, y unos 5 aurores que estaban presentes). Por otra parte Fleur, ya que Molly estaba inconciente, se encargaría del orden en La Madriguera, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se quedarían ahí también.

El director dirigió una mirada seria a Snape, y le dijo tranquilamente, "Ya sabes que hacer", ante la sorpresa de todos, éste tan solo se dedicó a asentir y salió apresuradamente de los terrenos de la casa para luego desaparecer. Lo mismo hicieron todos aquellos que en aquel momento se disponían a rescatar al chico.

* * *

La casa retumbaba, el aún mantenía la varita en alto, con el rostro crispado, utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Quizá todo acabaría luego, para bien o para mal. Temblaba completamente con el sudor recorriéndolo por completo, la garganta le escocía. Ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde que gritará por el espejo, y tras las figuras oscuras que rodeaban la casa, algunas lanzando hechizos y otras congelando el aire, la noche ya se había cernido completamente sobre Privet Drive. 

Como si todo hubiese conspirado en su contra, parecía que las cosas no podían seguir empeorando, el día caluroso, Tía Petunia y la limpieza, Dudley y sus burlas, luego los dementores y mortífagos, La Orden no llegaba.

Y de repente lo sintió, ya se lo temía, era lo peor en las condiciones en las que estaba. No era necesario divisarlo a través de la ventana, ni buscarlo (sus ojos entre cerrados por el esfuerzo). La cicatriz le ardió como nunca, la cabeza se le iba a partir, al tiempo que una voz retumbaba dentro o fuera de su cabeza, ya no importaba. Aquel grito cáustico, agudo, frío, y más excitado que nunca, "¡TE TENGO!". Las figuras encapuchadas se disolvieron, se divisaban lejos de la casa, que tan solamente se mantenía en pie por el esfuerzo del chico.

Sucumbió, el dolor era demasiado. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. La varita se le soltó de las manos, las cuáles acudieron automáticamente a su cabeza y un grito de dolor salió de su boca, cayó de rodillas, apenas podía ver. El hechizo que protegía a la casa se rompió, al tiempo que el techo y mitad de la casa fueron arrancados. Escuchó un rugido desgarrador de ira, ya no sabía si era él quien estaba gritando o Voldemort, todo era muy difuso. Las figuras encapuchadas se abalanzaban directamente hacia el número 4, pero no hacia él, sino que hacia otras que se encontraban dentro de los restos de la casa. Vio rayos de un montón de colores, había gente peleando, magos.

Entre toda la confusión una mano lo agarró fuertemente del hombro, y lo levantó. Vio la cara de una mujer, y su pelo… su pelo cambió de color a un rojo intenso, de repente todo pareció volver a cobrar sentido, a través de los ruidosos estallidos.

Los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, sobrepasados en número, estaban en plena batalla con los mortífagos y dementores. Un montón de figuras enmascaradas eran despojadas de sus caretas y caían al suelo. Explosiones. Gente con túnicas de diverso colorido también salía despedida. Voldemort intentaba sacarse a Dumbledore de encima para dar con el chico, pero le era imposible, el duelo entre ambos era muy igualado.

Harry recobró la compostura, se arrastró por el suelo y cogió su varita para apoyar al grupo que luchaba en lo que quedaba de la casa. Exhausto divisó a Vance y Digle en el suelo mientras que el resto peleaba arduamente. Desarmó a dos mortífagos desde su posición, alcanzó a esquivar un rayo para segundos después sentir una fuerte punzada a un costado del estómago, su varita se deslizó fuera de alcance. Atinó a llevar su mano al lugar que había sido herido, sintió el calor de la sangre, se había enterrado un trozo de madera y su camisa se bañaba de un tinte escarlata.

La situación era crítica, el grupo de choque en las afueras de la casa estaba siendo doblegado, Kingsley estaba tumbado con otros 3 aurores en el suelo, inconscientes, Arthur sangraba del brazo copiosamente. En Dumbledore se notaba el cansancio, mientras que Voldemort observaba ansioso a su contrincante.

Harry jadeaba impotente, sentía como poco a poco se desvanecía, y la encarnizada batalla estaba claramente a favor de Voldemort. Más rayos, y gente muriendo. En un intento desesperado de salvarse había puesto en peligro a miembros de La Orden. Si sobrevivía a esto, y a otro le tocaba morir, él no se lo perdonaría, no soportaría cargar con la culpa.

De la nada salieron tres mortífagos, el chico sucumbía inconsciente, cuando por el rabillo del ojo la vio. Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Tonks caía al suelo, de espaldas, con la mirada perdida. El tiempo no se movió, nada pasó y ella estaba quieta, petrificada. Harry a unos pocos metros, a pocos instantes de la inconsciencia pudo ver que no respiraba.

Algo lo golpeó pesadamente, una sensación sobrecogedora. Se desvanecía y fuerzas ya no lo quedaban, pero sabía que era más que eso… algo más terrible que su propia muerte, y lo había presenciado ya en dos ocasiones… ¿Por qué no él, y así todo se acabaría pronto¿Por qué siempre se salvaba de éstas?

Harry sintió sus manos calientes y palpitantes cubiertas de su sangre. La visión se le nublaba y los ojos se le cerraron. Sintió algo ardiendo en su pecho. Quería salir de ahí, quería retroceder el tiempo, preferiría haber muerto hace mucho, hace más de 15 años. La garganta le escocía más que nunca, y el último atisbo de conciencia que tuvo fue una mezcla de sentimientos, pero por sobre todos cólera.

* * *

_Dején comentarios, críticas o sugerencias plz... ;)_


	3. III Forhekset Skog

_**III. **__**Forhekset Skog**__**… **_

Evidenció en carne propia el gélido verano que se vivía en aquellos países del norte. Pasó por una aldea mágica preguntando en las cabañas por aquel al que buscaba, la gente lo miraba con precaución, y lo más probable, pensó él, era que le estarían ocultando información. Claro, en tiempos como los que se estaban viviendo, que un extranjero de aspecto un tanto lúgubre golpease tu puerta para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y luego marcharse, era para mantenerse alerta. Pero él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de esa gente, y estaba segurísimo de que ellos no tenían ni un atisbo de lo que el pensaba, por que dominaba el arte de la Oclumancia al revés y al derecho.

Enfundado en una gruesa capa oscura salió del pueblo, ya estaba oscureciendo y unas nubes negras comenzaban poco a poco a cubrir el cielo, la senda que guiaba a la villa vecina estaba cubierta de nieve y a ambos lados un bosque impenetrable de pinos se erguía, la oscuridad era lo único que se distinguía a través de la maraña de troncos. Hacia su derecha se hallaba una imponente cadena montañosa abrigada por el frondoso y eterno bosque boreal.

Jadeando a cada paso por el esfuerzo de sacar sus extremidades de la nieve para no quedarse atrapado, maldecía de vez en cuando por aquel esfuerzo físico. Ya no era tan joven y utilizar sus escuálidos músculos a esta edad, algo que nunca le había gustado, le estaba pasando factura.

Al cabo de una hora, Snape, cansado y esperando encontrar refugio para la noche, había llegado a la aldea vecina, emplazada en un pequeño valle al borde de la gran cadena montañosa, y completamente rodeada de bosques de pino. Cerca de medio centenar de casas, bastante cuidadas e iluminadas, eran atravesadas por una avenida principal. En la hilera de la izquierda se distinguían algunas tiendas, mientras que al otro lado, y un tanto alejada del pueblo, se encontraba una construcción antigua e imponente que constaba de tres piedras erguidas en las cuales se habían dibujado diversos motivos, evidenciando claros signos de descuido.

Comenzaron a caer unas gotas, que pronto darían lugar a un leve granizo. Snape apuró el paso a una de las tiendas, preguntando por algún lugar donde alojarse. La dueña del negocio, una bruja alta de mediana edad, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos pardos, al ver lo extenuado que se encontraba el recién llegado, le ofreció una habitación en su casa.

Dumbledore le había encomendado esta misión, y era poco probable que rindiera frutos. Pero el director de Hogwarts tenía sus esperanzas puestas, confiaba en Severus y sabía que aún quedaban posibilidades de encontrar a quien buscaban, o al menos eso quería creer. Durante años que todo el mundo le perdió la pista, y los rumores indicaban todo tipo de cosas, pero todos terminaban con lo mismo, muerto, lo cierto era que el último rastro apuntaba a un lugar cercano en el que ahora se encontraba Snape.

Por ese tipo de coincidencias extrañas en las que siempre se veía entrometido, Voldemort también le encargó buscar al mismo tipo, claro que con un objetivo completamente diferente, llevarlo a la tenebrosa y vetusta mansión en Pequeño Hangleton. El señor oscuro quería ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de aquel ser que hace tanto tiempo se le había escapado, pero antes tendría que sacarle por sus poco ortodoxos medios información que requería desesperadamente. Snape sabía perfectamente de que lado estaban sus lealtades.

* * *

Respiraba, estaba vivo, y su cuerpo le dolía mucho, se sentía mareado. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la luz le molestaba. No sabía dónde estaba, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el suelo, si no en una superficie blanda, una cama. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en la frente, a lo mejor algún bicho lo estaba intentando picar. Sin abrir sus ojos, atinó a golpearle al pequeño intruso. El manotazo que se dio en la frente le dolió, al instante que escuchaba unas risas. 

- ¡Fred¡George! – Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo le llamaban la atención a los gemelos. - ¡Déjenlo tranquilo!

- ¡Tranquilas, con esos grititos lo van a despertar! –Dijo Fred con una fingida voz reprobatoria.

- Solamente estábamos… experimentado – Se justificaba George.

Los gemelos habían estado desarrollando uno de sus nuevos artilugios para incordiar a la gente mientras dormía, y al parecer les había dado resultado. Harry abrió los ojos, y se sobó la frente, pegó un salto, escuchó unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y un ajetreo desesperado, recién había reconocido esas voces. Estaba en la pieza de Ron, al voltear para ver quienes estaban en la habitación sintió como varios bultos se le tiraban encima, sonrió. Hermione y Ginny se le habían abalanzado para saludarlo animadamente.

- ¡Hola Harry! – le dijeron, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Ginny. Harry pudo observar que se había cortado el pelo y lo tenía tomado en un moño que le caía sobre el hombro.

- ¡Auch!.. Duele – Respondió Harry, intentando zafarse sonriéndoles cariñosamente y poniéndose los lentes.

- Disculpa – Se excusó Ginny, ruborizándose.

- Parecía que nunca ibas a despertar – Agregó Hermione, sentándose frente a Harry. Ésta llevaba su largo pelo castaño suelto y alisado.

- ¿Cómo está nuestro héroe? – Interrumpió Fred, sonriendo y saludándolo haciéndole una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo va el-niño-que-asa-mortífagos? – Preguntó George estrechándole una mano, ante el evidente signo de interrogación en el rostro de Harry. – ¡Vamos, cuéntanos qué ocurrió!

Hermione hizo un gesto de impaciencia e hizo un esfuerzo por apartar a los gemelos. Harry dirigió ahora una mirada confusa a Ginny.

- Has estado tres días inconsciente. Estamos todos muy preocupados, pensábamos que te ibas a quedar postrado por siempre en esa cama – Le contestó la pelirroja, respondiendo a la confusión de Harry.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Harry no comprendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, trato de hacer memoria, de momento no le venía ninguna imagen.

- Vinieron algunos medimagos de San Mungo a verte, ni locos te llevábamos allá por que hubiese causado mucho jaleo – Dijo Hermione, mientras lo miraba con preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Le preguntó Harry devolviéndole la mirada y haciendo ademán de pararse. – En este momento no puedo recordar nada.

- Tienes que descansar, aún estás convaleciente – Le dijo Ginny, acercándose para detenerlo en su intento. – Hiciste un esfuerzo inmenso.

Harry se enderezó en la cama, quedando sentado, un tanto molesto por que no le explicaban que había sucedido. En la repisa podía ver un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ muy bien doblado, desde donde estaba no se distinguía bien que estaba escrito en la portada. Miró por la ventana, y el sol nuevamente le hizo entre cerrar los ojos. Era un día hermoso, y una leve brisa acariciaba los árboles del bosque.

- Harry, tranquilo – Le dijo Hermione, mirándolo nuevamente con esa expresión de nerviosismo. – Por ahora tienes que descansar, ya hablaremos del resto.

- Si… De ahí nos dirás la receta para preparar unos sabrosos mortífagos al horno – Dijo George.

- Y si te apetece, podríamos incluir a Snape en la parrilla – Agregó Fred.

El resto no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Harry agradeció el humor de los gemelos, por un momento hicieron desaparecer su molestia por tanta preocupación de parte de Hermione y Ginny. Miró nuevamente por la ventana, pero esta vez no estaba pendiente de lo que había afuera, se encontraba haciendo memoria, intentando recordar.

El día extrañamente caluroso. Tía Petunia. La limpieza de la casa. Dudley. Las burlas. ¿Mortífagos¿Dementores?... De repente todo cayó sobre él y le hizo sentido. El ataque al número 4…

- ¿¡Cómo están!? – Exclamó Harry, pegando un salto y haciendo que los demás también, mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco. - ¿¡Cómo están todos!?

- ¡Harry tranquilízate! – Le dijo Hermione.

- ¡No! – Se paró de la cama, para luego tambalearse, justo antes de caer los gemelos lo sostuvieron.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintió el vacío. ¿Cómo pudo desvanecerse en un momento tan importante?

- ¡Tonks! – Atinó a exclamar.

- Tranquilo – Intervino George tocándole el hombro.

- Harry, están bien – Lo tranquilizó Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos. – Todos están bien, algunos en San Mungo.

- No. Yo vi a Tonks, estaba a su lado – Intentó explicarse, como si ellos no hubiesen entendido lo que él les decía. – No respiraba, la mirada perdida.

- Harry... – Hermione impaciente comenzó a explicarle. – No queríamos que te preocuparas justo luego de despertar, no te…

- ¡No Hermione¡Gente estaba muriendo en Privet Drive, gente inocente por que yo estaba ahí! – Exclamó Harry impaciente.

- Tonks está en San Mungo, lleva allá el mismo tiempo que tú y mañana le dan el alta, recibió muchos hechizos al mismo tiempo – Dijo Ginny, comenzando a explicar inmediatamente, antes de que la situación se pusiera más complicada. – Kingsley y 3 aurores más fueron aturdidos, ellos se repusieron inmediatamente luego de que terminara el combate, y papá tiene su brazo derecho fracturado, de a poco sanará – Dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Harry, como si gracias a éste las cosas no hubiesen sido peores. – En cuanto a tus tíos, ellos están un poco choqueados – Se escucharon unas risitas un tanto burlonas tras Ginny. – Mundungus agarró a la Señora Figg, y desaparecieron del lugar, ellos fueron los que, luego de tu llamado, informaron de la situación con más detalles.

Harry se sentía aliviado, como si aire fresco entrara a sus pulmones. Le dirigió a Ginny una sonrisa.

- Gracias, y perdonen – Dijo avergonzado.

- Por qué agradeces, no seas loco – Le respondió Ginny sonrojándose. – Después de todo, tú los salvaste.

- ¿Cómo? – Anonadado Harry, al tiempo que detrás de Ginny los gemelos asentían con entusiasmo. – Deben estar mal interpretando, yo me desvanecí – Se excusó, avergonzándose de admitirlo.

- Bueno… eh… no te sobresaltes ¿Ya? – Le dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Ah? – Harry sin entender.

- Mira esto mejor – Dijo Fred, agarrando _El Profeta_ que estaba en la repisa, Hermione antes de que Harry lo recibiera se lo sacó de las manos al pelirrojo y le dirigió una mirada de desasosiego. – Tranquila, si ahí lo explican bastante bien – Dijo Fred en tono justificativo.

- Harry, lo que pasó fue que… – Comenzaba a decir tirando el diario lejos.

- Por lo que nos dijeron, que fue poco, al momento en que tu perdiste la conciencia realizaste un hechizo… – Interrumpió Ginny, al ver que su amiga iba con muchas rodeos.

- ¡SI¡Y freíste a los mortífagos! – Dijo George, tomando _El Profeta_ y mostrándole la portada a Harry, que estaba titulada "El-niño-que-explotó".

- ¡FRED! – Le llamó la atención Hermione, agarrando inmediatamente el diario, doblándolo y arrojándolo lejos, completamente arrugado.

- ¡Eh¡Tranquila¡Y yo soy George! – Le corrigió el pelirrojo.

- Bueno… disculpa – Respondió Hermione, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Harry no entendía nada. ¿Cómo iba a realizar un hechizo si estaba inconsciente¿Pero qué cosas eran esas? Si quería saber realmente qué había ocurrido y por qué, tendría que preguntarle a Dumbledore, el siempre tenía respuestas para todo, además había estado durante el combate.

- Dijeron que hiciste magia sin varita – Continuaba Ginny, como si no la hubiesen interrumpido. – Y que conjuraste unas llamas que envolvieron a los mortífagos durante unos segundos, lo que causó la retirada instantes después.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba buscando explicaciones para lo que había ocurrido, lo único que atinó a responderles fue un "no me lo creo", para recibir de vuelta un aluvión de explicaciones y justificaciones de la más variada índole.

- El Ministerio de la Magia ha encubierto la noticia al mundo muggle aludiendo a una desafortunada fuga de gas, han modificado el lugar y algunas memorias de las pocas personas que… - Interfirió Hermione intentando cambiar de tema, para alcanzar a cambiar la última palabra. – Bueno, de los que resultaron heridos – Mirando de reojo a Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Preguntó Harry, ahora de mejor ánimo, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Hermione le decía.

- Ron se ofreció para ayudar a mamá – Respondió Ginny. – Ha estado bastante preocupado por todos últimamente.

- Nosotros creemos que una bludgger lo golpeó, afectándole la cordura – Agregaron Fred y George, asintiendo. – Es extraño que el pequeño Ronald no se queje, y que esté un poco más serio – Continuaron frunciendo el ceño, y mirando alrededor, entornando los ojos.

- Simplemente se llama madurez – Acotó Hermione, sonrojándose.

- ¿Desde cuándo que conoces a Ron? – Le respondió Fred.

- Hemos compartido toda una vida con él… - Continuó George.

- … Y sabemos que algo extraño le pasa - asintió Fred, ahora ambos gemelos dándole la espalda a Harry para mirar a Hermione.

- Hermione – Interrumpió Ginny, queriendo salvar a su amiga de una situación incómoda. – Creo que mamá nos dijo que limpiáramos las habitaciones.

- Si, vamos – Sin dudar, respondiendo como autómata.

- Bueno Harry, te dejamos – Se despidieron todos. – Ron vendrá en un rato más, cuando termine de desgnomizar el jardín.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos, recostándose en la cama, no pudo evitar pensar e intentar hacer memoria de lo que le había ocurrido. Un montón de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza en aquel momento. Voldemort en Privet Drive ¿Cómo había llegado ahí¿Qué había ocurrido con el hechizo protector de su madre? Luego estaba él, y el momento en que se desvaneció. Hizo un poco de memoria, recordando los últimos instantes. El dolor punzante en el estómago, inconscientemente se pasó una mano en el lugar donde había sido herido, para encontrar que tenía vendajes recubriendo su abdomen. La varita se había caído lejos y luego recordó ver a Tonks cayendo. Finalmente ese revoltijo de sensaciones extrañas, primero tristeza, después culpa y por último ira, junto con la extraña sensación de ardor que pujaba por salir desde adentro. Si aquello había sido el "hechizo" y esas eran las condiciones necesarias para realizar tal cosa, definitivamente no querría volver a saber de ello, ni mucho menos tener que utilizarlo nuevamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Snape se levantó temprano. Era un día nublado, y nevaba ligeramente. Le agradeció a la señora la estancia, aprovechando la ocasión para preguntarle por un tal "Ajax Vargyar". La bruja lo miró con sorpresa, y pensó un momento. 

- Mmm… Kan du skrive… Oh! Perr-don – Se disculpó la señora.- ¿Me la podrría skrivirr?

- Ja – Asintió Snape, exhalando un respiro recibió la pluma y el pedazo de papel que le pasó Mirna, procedió a escribir el nombre del hombre al que buscaba, y a medida de que cada trazo se iba delineando, la expresión de asombro de la señora se acentuaba.

- Mucho interessant – Dijo Mirna al recibir el papel. - ¿Porr qué le busscan tan-to?

- Es un hombre muy importante – Le respondió Snape, lento pero impaciente para que la señora entendiera. - ¿Quiénes más lo han buscado?

- Hombrres… – Dijo haciendo memoria. – Mmm… un tanto parrecido a ussted, pooco tid, hace un doss semana – Agregó Mirna, con expresión pensativa. – Perro nostrros hace muucho tid que no… ssabemos de él…

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? – Interrumpió Snape inquietándose.

- Hace 16 años – Mirna nuevamente hacía memoria. – Sse encontraba… muy mal… y se fue ssin avisar a Forhekset Skog… nadie entrra ahí… y ssi lo hace nunca sale.

- ¿Un bosque encantado? – Preguntó Snape con incredulidad.

La señora asintió con los ojos abiertos, luego prosiguió a explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Vargyar siendo un niño había escapado milagrosamente de ser asesinado, su familia no corrió la misma suerte, luego al llegar a aquella aldea donde una tía anciana era su único pariente vivo cayó en una tremenda depresión, y ante la advertencia de todos, escapó a la gran cadena montañosa pasando antes por el antiguo monumento, dirigiéndose al bosque encantado. Era un invierno crudo y lo más probable era que estuviese muerto, pero el chico al meterse ahí había incordiado a los espíritus del lugar, y desde aquel momento cualquier persona que entrase (entre los cuales se encontraban muchos extranjeros, que extrañamente preguntaban desesperados por él), jamás saldría de ese lugar y ningún lugareño se atrevía a entrar.

Prosiguió con la historia, entrando en justificaciones y resaltando la imposibilidad de que aún viviera. Los espíritus tomaban la forma de una inmensa criatura devoradota de humanos, y de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos desesperados. Así mismo aquel bosque era inmenso y especialmente frondoso, además de los espíritus abundaban toda clase de animales. Y por último mencionó que el chico se había perdido a los 12 años.

Snape agradeció a la señora, y emprendió camino de vuelta a la búsqueda. Frente a él, hacia el otro lado de la calle, podía divisar el monumento por el cual Ajax había pasado alguna vez hace ya mucho tiempo. Tras las piedras erguidas se alzaba el imponente bosque de pinos, nevaba ligeramente. "Impervius", murmuró para impermeabilizar su capa. Sus negros ojos recorrían el borde del que ahora sería su próxima destinación, ya había oído hablar bastante de lugares embrujados, y con paso decidido, dispuesto a entrar, esperó que éste resultara ser de la misma naturaleza que los anteriores.

* * *

_Dejen comentarios, sugerencias o críticas plz... muchas gracias_


	4. IV Dulces sueños…

_**IV. Dulces sueños…**_

La nieve se acumulaba a montones en el suelo y sobre su cabeza, en las copas de los árboles. De vez en cuando caía una inmensa pila de alguna rama cercana, por lo que tenía que andar con suma precaución, atento a lo que pudiese aparecer en aquel lugar, fuera lo que estuviese buscando o no. Arrastraba pesadamente sus pies por el terreno, y casi siempre murmuraba uno que otro "Maldita sea", "Si lo encuentro lo mato" ó "¿Por qué no llegan aún? Tardan demasiado".

Había estado adentrándose en el bosque durante semanas para detener su búsqueda antes del anochecer (siguiendo los consejos que había escuchado), y ya oscurecía. Pero él sabía que debía seguir con el trayecto, debería haber terminado hace algunos días según la información entregada, tenía que estar cerca y aún así ninguna pista. Lo cierto era que ahora subía en pendiente a través del maldito bosque, y siempre que estaba dentro de él no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, ni un rastro de nada, como si a todos los animales que vivieran en aquel lugar se los hubiese tragado la tierra, peor aún, ni un rastro de él.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar, apoyando su cuerpo cuidadosamente sobre el tronco de un árbol, su oscura y larga capa estaba rasgada por lo bajo, su pelo largo y negro, sucio. Golpeó el tronco con un puño, la frustración lo consumía de a poco, parecía no llegar a ningún lugar y entre dientes murmuró "Se demoran mucho".

Algo se deslizó y le golpeó la cabeza, un montón de nieve caía sobre su mollera, se sacudió con malestar, mientras maldecía una vez más. Todas las situaciones por las que había pasado las últimas semanas eran bastante incómodas, pero tenía que llegar con resultados positivos, la misión que se le había encomendado era muy importante. Siguió con pesar su camino, dirigiéndose al refugio que se encontraba en un claro del bosque en la parte superior de uno de los tantos montes nevados.

* * *

Golpearon la puerta, Harry se acomodó en la cama y se puso los lentes, miró por la ventana, era tarde y el sol aún se podía ver en un extremo, una leve brisa azotaba los árboles y poco a poco el cielo se nublaba. Momentos después escuchó los goznes de la vieja puerta de madera crujir, enfocando la vista se percató de quien entraba, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba un alto y delgado pelirrojo, un tanto pecoso, sus ojos azules relucían de felicidad. 

- Hola Harry – Dijo animado acercándose apresuradamente para dedicarle un abrazo fraternal al chico. - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Mucho mejor Ron, muchas gracias – Le respondió animado, ahora los dos estaban sentados con sendas expresiones de felicidad en sus caras. - ¿Así que has estado ayudando a tu mamá?

- Si, hay muchas cosas que hacer – La mirada del pelirrojo se ensombreció un poco, de momento poniéndose serio, para después con un movimiento de cabeza volver a sonreír, como despejando sus ideas un tanto. - ¿Y que tal esa herida? – Dijo apuntándole a las vendas que tenía en su abdomen, su rostro expresaba preocupación y un dejo de náusea al recordar aquella escena. – No sabes lo terrible que se veía cuando te atendieron, habías sangrado mucho.

- De momento no he sentido ninguna molestia – Respondiendo inmediatamente, y reparando en su estado agregó. – Lo único malo es que aún no me puedo mover.

- Tienes que ir con cuidado – Dijo Ron soltando una risita, prosiguió de manera un tanto insegura. - ¡Vaya sorpresa la de la batalla, medio mundo habla de ello!

- No creo que lo hubieses disfrutado – Le reprobó Harry. – Ver a toda esa gente, el temor y luego al ver a Tonks, si ya lo sé – se adelantó ante la expresión de curiosidad de su amigo y ver que iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para decirle que todos estaban bien.

- Si Harry, pero ya estás en casa, y todo aquello ha pasado – Respondió efusivamente, e instándolo a adoptar una actitud más relajada. – Últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento en esta casa, no sé si ya lo sabes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mmm… veo que seré el primero en informártelo – Se enderezó, y repasó algunas cosas. – Sólo mantente tranquilo.

- Ya, pero sigue que me pones más inquieto – Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahora este lugar se ha convertido en el cuartel de La Orden – Soltó de una vez, para ver la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó con Grimauld Place? – En tono de sorpresa.

- Mira, verás... eh, bueno – Buscando las palabras adecuadas. – El tipo, ese desagradable, al que le íbamos a cortar la cabeza y ponerla junto con el resto – Dijo apresuradamente, y ante la expresión de confusión de Harry, siguió. – Bueno, Kreacher se fue de esa casa.

Harry tardó un momento en digerir la información, al momento de que sus manos se empuñaban, arrugando las sábanas. Claro el maldito elfo doméstico.

- Lo más probable es que ahora Tú-Sabes-Quién sepa la locación – Siguió Ron, sin percibir el estado en el que se estaba sumiendo su amigo.

- Maldita criatura – Espetó entre dientes, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. – Cuando lo encuentre verá…

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso Harry – Le interrumpió Ron, y mirándolo serio a los ojos – Ocurre que hace unos días fueron a registrar el número 12, y al parecer los mortífagos obtuvieron información importante, llevándose algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué se llevaron?

- No lo sé, lo escuché de pasada – Dijo Ron preocupado. – La Orden no quiere que sepamos nada.

- Me pregunto por qué nunca han confiado en nosotros – Sopló Harry indignado, mirando al vacío.

- Lo de siempre – Contestó con resignación y encogiéndose de hombros. – Que somos muy "pequeños" aún, inmaduros, que deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestros estudios.

Harry no contestó, perdido en sus pensamientos. Verdades a medias, si Sirius estuviese vivo todo sería muy diferente. Ron también absorto en reflexiones, prosiguió sin prestar atención a Harry.

- Se reúnen casi todas las noches – Devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo. – A veces dentro de la casa, pero otras en el bosque. Han tenido que hacer una gran cantidad de hechizos protectores y cosas por el estilo. A menudo discuten mucho.

- Perdona por los inconvenientes – Dijo Harry, sin escuchar a su amigo.

- Es genial tenerte acá Harry, lo sabes – Le respondió Ron, mirándolo serio. – Y no empieces de nuevo con que todas las cosas son tu culpa, no sacas nada con eso. Tampoco con que debieses estar sólo. Estamos juntos en esto compañero, lo recuerdas – Dirigiéndole una sonrisa infantil.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos y la boca abierta, dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Te golpeó una bludgger? – Con un tono de preocupación.

- ¿Qué? – Ron apunto de soltar una carcajada.

- Eso dijeron Fred y George – Se excusó Harry. – Bueno, dijeron muchas cosas, pero de que habías cambiado.

- Sigo siendo el mismo, tú sabes que a mis hermanos les gusta molestarme – Respondió en un tono indiferente, y desviando la mirada para ver por la ventana. – Supongo que te mostraron el profeta también.

- Cómo era, El-niño-que-explotó – Haciendo memoria.

- Sí, pura basura – Respondió Ron, soltando una carcajada. – No encuentran qué hacer para mantener a la gente tranquila, así que inventan que ahora eres un tipo de bomba, o algo por el estilo.

Harry abrió la boca, buscando palabras para replicar aquello, se sintió pasado a llevar. Qué acaso el Ministerio no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, Voldemort había regresado, mortífagos, dementores y quién sabe que otras cosas andaban sueltas por ahí, gente desapareciendo y lo único que hacían era decir que Harry era responsable.

- ¿No vayas a explotar, eh? – Con sarcasmo dijo el pelirrojo al observar la expresión de su amigo. – Sabes que siempre inventan cualquier tontería, sobre todo esa Rita Skeeter.

- ¿Qué escribió ahora? – Harry alzó una ceja, evidentemente molesto.

- Entiendes que esa bruja es mal intencionada, es su forma de llamar la atención – Se escudó Ron, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, restándole importancia hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviese barriendo algo. – Se me olvidaba esto…

El pelirrojo buscó en su bolsillo, y sacó un pequeño frasco transparente tapado con un corcho, dentro se agitaba un líquido de color celeste.

- Te lo dejaron los medimagos Harry – Pasándoselo al pelinegro. – Yo les dije que te lo entregaría cuando despertaras.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo el chico mirando el frasco a la luz, y girándolo.

- Es una poción para dormir sin tener pesadillas – Respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh¡Gracias! – Contestó Harry devolviéndole una sonrisa, se sentía un poco avergonzado de que le tuvieran que dar una poción para dormir, pero esas pesadillas no lo habían dejado en paz desde la muerte de su padrino.

- Yo no la hice – El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. – Son tres gotas, solamente eso, ni una más y ni una menos. Del modo contrario los efectos pueden ser catastróficos – Hurgando en su bolsillo sacó un cuentagotas y se lo pasó al chico.

Se escucharon unos pasos abajo en la escalera, luego unos gritos, Molly Weasley estaba llamando a los chicos para que la ayudaran a ordenar un montón de cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la madriguera. Los peldaños crujieron a medida que la señora Weasley se acercaba, y golpeó a la puerta de la habitación.

- Ron, querido tienes que bajar a ayudar – Molly con una dulce voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Todo tiene sus recompensas – Le susurró el pelirrojo acercándose a Harry y guiñándole un ojo.

- Mamá entra – Dijo Ron en voz alta, en dirección hacia la puerta. – Harry ya despertó.

Se escuchó un estrépito al otro lado, y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, la Señora Weasley abrazaba al instante efusivamente a Harry.

- ¡Harry, querido! – Molly estaba al borde de las lágrimas. – No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando te escuchamos por el espejo.

- Gracias señora Weasley – Dijo Harry devolviéndole una sonrisa. – Y perdone por las molestias.

- No, en absoluto, siempre es un gusto tenerte acá – Ron detrás de su madre entornaba los ojos y hacía una mueca mientras sonreía. La señora Weasley apartándose de Harry con una sonrisa se pasó uno de los bordes del delantal por sus ojos. – Tienes que descansar, y nosotros tenemos que hacer, últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, no iba a decir nada para no poner en evidencia a Ron.

- Bueno Harry, te dejo – El pelirrojo se despidió de Harry y emprendió el camino hacia abajo.

- Si, mejor te dejamos tranquilos – La señora Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue.

El chico ya se sentía agotado. Necesitaría descansar mucho para reponerse completamente, y había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya no recordaba qué día era, pero el sol ya estaba poniéndose. Evidentemente habían ocurrido muchas cosas y el resto estaba bastante ocupado, así que luego de salir de esa cama se informaría de todo y estaría dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera.

Habían pasado muchas cosas… Incluso su amigo, Ron, había tenido un cambio bastante notorio, no de físico (ya era habitual ver que durante las vacaciones crecía un poco más), si no que de actitud. Ginny ya no era una niña tampoco, la pequeña Weasley había crecido un poco más, y cada día se parecía mucho más a una mujer, ahora que lo recordaba, el aroma de su pelo era bastante agradable… ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Agitando la cabeza y recostándose a medias en la cama miró la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado, sobre ésta reposaba el frasco y el cuentagotas. El sueño ya comenzaba a dominarlo de a poco, así que estirando un brazo cogió la poción, y se echó tres gotitas a la boca.

Cerrando los ojos, antes de quedarse dormido, tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que era un escreguto de cola explosiva que atacaba a Hagrid, bueno no era algo tan agradable. Se acomodó en su cama, moviéndose entre las sábanas, deseando que la poción surtiera efecto…

* * *

Snape había estado buscando desde la mañana, sin resultado alguno, cuidadosamente atento a cualquier movimiento, pero de momento no había ocurrido nada interesante, aquel lugar parecía desierto, ciertamente era un bosque bastante frondoso y nevado, pero sin ninguna criatura. Recapacitó un instante y se dijo que tan solamente había bordeado la espesura, lo más probable era que una vez internado ocurriese algo más interesante, claro que su campo visual se veía afectado por la oscuridad de la noche, logrando divisar aquello que estaba no más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia. 

Ahora estaba preparado, y había tomado las precauciones del caso, ya que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo físico enorme, se había preparado la noche anterior, cuando aún estaba en la cabaña de Mirna, una poción tonificadora, lo que le ayudaría a mantener su cuerpo fresco y sus sentidos alertas, listo para la acción.

En la lejanía escuchó varios graznidos, y un fuerte viento sopló entremedio de los árboles, al momento que una bandada de lo que seguramente eran pájaros se extendió a lo largo del frondoso terreno, su sentido común le indicaba que aquello no era normal. Y de repente cada minúsculo rincón del que antes era un bosque espeso, pero inanimado, se llenó de vida, entre murmullos, graznidos, y ruidos de toda índole…

* * *

Al rato después se vio en un paraje extraño, parecía que el estaba sobre unas montañas en las que escaseaban los ventisqueros, tan solamente algunas pocas partes de la cima se encontraba cubierta de nieve, pero abundaba la vegetación, y hacia el horizonte se veía el sol ocultándose poco a poco en el mar, a sus pies podía observar un frondoso valle que llegaba hasta los riscos de la costa. Respiró profundo, y sintió el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones de energía, de felicidad. 

Con paso decidido, como sabiendo que su objetivo estaba cerca, bajó al valle, pudo observar en su camino toda clase de árboles, a través de los cuales se colaba la luz del ocaso tiñendo todo de un resplandor rojizo, el suelo estaba repleto de hojas secas y pasto anormalmente crecido. A lo lejos de vez en cuando divisaba entre medio de los árboles algunos ciervos que luego se alejaban fugazmente, en las copas podía ver algunos pájaros, y escuchaba el graznido de otras aves.

Había pasado bastante tiempo caminando entre medio del bosque, y no se sentía cansado, cada paso lo llenaba de energías, ansiedad y excitación, sabía que pronto llegaría. Entre medio de los frondosos árboles vio las primeras estrellas brillando con una fuerza inusual, el sol ya estaba oculto, y el cielo adquiría un tono morado. Llegó a un pequeño riachuelo, su agua era clarísima, pudo ver su reflejo en ésta, no llevaba gafas, y su pelo estaba bastante crecido, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

Siguió la senda del arroyo, podía sentir el olor a tierra, a humedad, a naturaleza. La oscuridad se apoderó del cielo, pero no era de aspecto lúgubre, iluminada por un montón de estrellas, alzó la vista y pudo ver la Vía Láctea, se sentía más acompañado que nunca. Continuó su andar resuelto hasta que llegó a un claro rodeado de árboles, en el cual, al centro de éste, la corriente formaba una pequeña laguna y continuaba su trayectoria por el otro lado.Observó satisfecho, a través de los inmensos troncos de los árboles, el claro y esperaba poder verla, entonces con la vista repasó los bordes del claro, tenía que verla a ella, se sentía raro, no sabía quién era, ni siquiera si ella existía, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que la mujer a la que buscaba debía estar ahí. Y de repente la vio, con su pelo largo, negro y ondulado, agitándose con gracia a cada paso, la luz de la luna creciente que inundaba aquella laguna dejó ver la tez blanca, blanquísima como la nieve.

Su corazón se aceleró, y sus sentidos se aguzaron al máximo, ella llevaba una túnica suelta de un color azul marino que dejaba ver su esbelta y curva figura, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una pequeña fuente de cerámica con unos motivos incrustados, sus finos pies cubiertos con sandalias de cuero. Posó la fuente en la laguna para coger agua, se dio vuelta mirando los bordes del bosque, aunque él se encontraba lejos las facciones del rostro ovalado de la joven mujer se apreciaban con claridad, unas finísimas cejas, ojos grandes y expresivos de un color indescifrable, su nariz era muy fina y pequeña, sus pómulos eran carnosos y blanquísimos, aún así llenos de vida, sus labios eran delgados y rojísimos, su barbilla era finísima.

Fijó los ojos en quién la observaba, esbozó una sonrisa dejando la fuente a un lado y alzando una mano, como invitándolo a venir. Su rostro expresaba una dicha plena, y el joven de ojos color esmeralda se apresuró a entrar en el claro. La joven se movió con delicadeza, graciosamente avanzó hacia un costado del lugar, encaminándose hacia una vieja cabaña a cuyos lados se encontraban inmensos árboles, dándole la espalda al pelinegro. Éste expectante se quedó a unos metros de la casa.

Al rato vio a la chica por una de las ventanas del refugio, dándole la espalda se miraba en un espejo altísimo con un marco de madera que tenía los mismos extraños caracteres que la fuente, agarró de una mesita cercana un peine y comenzó a pasárselo por su pelo con mucho cuidado. En el espejo no se veía su reflejo, si no una persona de larga cabellera rubia arrodillada dando la espalda en medio de una habitación donde lo único que se apreciaba era una alfombra rojísima. Un montón de sensaciones contradictorias brotaron en el pecho del joven, tenía la impresión de que esa figura al otro lado del espejo le era bastante familiar y, sin embargo, en ese momento le parecía un completo extraño…

* * *

_Dejen comentarios, críticas o sugerencias plz... hasta luego _


	5. V Draugures

_**V. Draugures…**_

Escuchó el crujir de las ramas a su espalda, alguien caminaba hacia él, su respiración cesó en un instante, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron abruptamente intentando en vano callarlos para poder tener algún atisbo de quién era y sin pensarlo un segundo más, asió su varita firmemente, giró sobre sus talones y envió un hechizo aturdidor. La negrura de su capa rasgó el aire, y su grasoso pelo era removido rápidamente para ver si había logrado dar en algo, al instante que un montón de nieve se dispersaba abruptamente y su conjuro se estrellaba contra un árbol cercano estremeciéndolo completamente, segundos después una inmensa pila de nieve cayó escabrosamente desde la copa de éste. Apartándose fugazmente unos metros para no ser alcanzado por el pequeño aluvión, se enojó consigo mismo, dándose una severa reprimenda mental¿Cómo había podido él ser tan idiota?, le había revelado su posición a quién fuera que estuviese entre la frondosidad, y si efectivamente era así estaría en serios problemas. Agitando su varita furiosamente, con extraños movimientos manuales que ejecutaba a su alrededor, Snape invocó un hechizo protector que lo mantendría escudado de cualquier peligro. Cuidadosamente encerrado dentro de lo que parecía un halo azul continuó la marcha intentando hacerse con alguna senda que ni él mismo sabía donde le llevaría, abriendo paso en medio de la inamovible negrura.

El bosque reverberaba completamente, una fuerte brisa helada arrastraba consigo gotas congelantes que, propulsadas a la velocidad que cogían, se convertían en verdaderas dagas recorriendo cada rincón, dispuestas a incordiar a cualquier atrevido visitante que osase penetrar en zonas prohibidas. En la lejanía abundaban los crujidos de ramas que podrían indicar la presencia de alguna criatura, o simplemente algún árbol demasiado viejo que se tumbaba de un lado a otro con el viento, al mismo tiempo que los chillidos de algún extraño animal eran propulsados en la lejanía por éste. A causa del estruendoso movimiento enormes pilas de nieve cayendo de los árboles hacían del lugar un sitio más indeseable para intrusos, y en cosa de segundos, se levantó una leve niebla que de a poco se iba volviendo cada vez más espesa. La noche ya estaba cerca de su apogeo, pero daba igual, atrapado entremedio de tanta frondosidad si en el exterior estaba claro u oscuro no tendría efecto alguno para aquel que se encontraba adentro. Las condiciones se volvían adversas ya fuera para su misión o simplemente para la búsqueda de algún camino que lo llevara a algún lugar seguro.

Snape a pesar de llevar puesta una gruesa bufanda café sentía el hielo entrar por su garganta, quemándole por el interior. Caminaba arduamente, casi a tumbos en medio de aquella inmensa oscuridad que se erguía como un ingrávido velo dando la impresión que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una muralla impenetrable, pero aún así sabía que le quedaba mucho por recorrer, tenía que encontrarlo e intuía que esto recién empezaba, definitivamente no podía llegar con las manos vacías, no después de todo por lo que estaba pasando, o perdería la confianza. Aún así se preguntaba un tanto enfurecido cómo lo haría en aquellas condiciones, si bien se ponía a pensarlo seriamente la posibilidad era remota, lo había tenido preocupado durante todo este tiempo, era lógico que le encomendaran a él este tipo de tareas tan difíciles, lo tenían en una alta estima y ciertamente no confiarían este tipo de cosas a un idiota cualquiera. Más le extrañaba el hecho de que estuviese buscando a un tipo que se había perdido siendo un niño en aquel bosque en el que ahora él, Severus Snape, un mago sobradamente capaz apenas podía respirar, indiscutiblemente habían cosas que escapaban de su entendimiento, aun que comenzaba a tomar algo de sentido si se remitía al misterio que siempre había rodeado a la familia de Vargyar, enigma que siempre le trajo a ésta un montón de inconvenientes.

* * *

Se rascó la nuca frenéticamente, meciéndose para mantener el calor de su cuerpo, el pelo negro y sucio se agitaba bruscamente, frente a él una pequeña hoguera que ardía en una lenta agonía. La tienda en la que se encontraba había sido emplazada por él y sus camaradas en el que probablemente fuera el único claro de aquel lugar, a mitad de camino hacia la montaña, adentro era un lugar seguro, habían conjurado una gran cantidad de hechizos protectores y maleficios. Sus pequeños ojos de color verde claro estaban fijos en la entrada, atentos a cualquier cosa que apareciera en aquel lugar, dispuesto a defenderse de esas criaturas que rondaban por los alrededores y que tanto le aterraban, había estado al borde de ser cogido por una de ellas, al recuerdo de aquello sintió un pequeño escalofrío y su mano apretó aún más fuerte la varita. La oscura capa que llevaba puesta se encontraba bastante rasgada a diferentes alturas a causa de los numerosos tropiezos que había tenido en el bosque, "el maldito lugar", como lo llamaban con total repudio, aún no entendía por qué, de entre todos los lugares, tenía que ser aquel en el que buscar.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido hace tan solamente unos días, en su cara se dibujó una mueca, mezcla de profundo desagrado y un terror incontrolable, su pelo se sacudió irascible. Ahora observando fijamente las llamas del fuego, ensimismado en sus cavilaciones aunque arrojando de repente una mirada furtiva a la entrada, aún no entendía cómo los estúpidos hace un par de días no habían hecho caso de la advertencia que habían recibido de los lugareños, embobados en la más absoluta desesperación por encontrar pronto lo que buscaban habían terminado por separarse en medio de la noche, no sin antes ser atacados, resultando que él había sido el único en encontrar el "camino", si es que así se podría llamar, de vuelta a la tienda. Seguía evocando aquel desafortunado encuentro que había tornado aquella noche aún más espantosa, literalmente corriendo durante horas para no ser atrapado, para sobrevivir, dando tumbos y arrojando maldiciones asesinas por doquier, cuando llegó al claro en donde estaba el refugio, esperó por sus compañeros, pero no llegaron nunca. Ahora días después no sabía que pensar, estaban muertos o deambularían por algún lugar aún atrapados dentro del bosque. Lo tranquilizaba la segunda opción, definitivamente no quería estar sólo y perderse para siempre en aquel sitio tan remoto, tendría que esperar, aguardar al momento en que ellos llegaran para ser sacado de ahí, por que ellos eran más experimentados, una vocecita en su cabeza inmediatamente le dijo, "pero más necios". ¿Por qué a él, siendo que le quedaba tanto por vivir a sus veinticinco años?

* * *

A lo lejos a través de tanta oscuridad pudo ver una pequeña luz que se agitaba levemente, su resplandor chocaba contra los árboles circundantes, éstos proyectaban sus largas sombras sobre el escabroso terreno, mezcla de nieve y ramas. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, había alguien ahí, tenía que acercarse con cautela, después de todo no sabía que podría ser, quizá una trampa de aquel bosque encantado, o mejor aún, quizá cerca de aquella hoguera se encontraba el tipo al que buscaba. Sintió como las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraban, su respiración se agitaba aún más, inspiró hondo, tenía que dominarse, eso lo sabía él a la perfección, pero no era tan fácil como aparentaba, menos metido en esta situación en donde tenía que cerciorarse de no dar un paso en falso, estar atento a sus alrededores y lograr acercarse al lugar de donde provenía aquel resplandor.

Por un instante agradeció que la noche en aquel bosque fuera tan estremecedora, ello ayudaría a ocultarlo, sumado al sigilo en su andar tendría asegurada su posición, pero claro, cada cosa tenía su coste, su pálido rostro de expresión inamovible estaba congelado, igual que su garganta y andaba prácticamente a tumbos. A modo de no llamar la atención, deshizo su hechizo protector, sabía que ello era un arma de doble filo. Por una parte le protegía, pero ahora que veía claramente hacia donde se dirigía, el halo azul que lo cubría podría jugarle una mala pasada y ser detectado con anterioridad. En contra tenía que ahora se encontraba realmente vulnerable a una emboscada, por lo que su figura debía deambular por las sombras, de modo que no fuera más que uno con la oscuridad.

Logró posarse a unos cuantos metros de lo que ahora observaba claramente, era una hoguera hecha con unas cuantas ramas, a su alrededor se había barrido la nieve de manera intencionada, y tres siluetas encapuchadas estaban sentadas sobre un inmenso tronco, recibiendo el calor que emitía la pira. Pudo distinguir que se removían en su posición animadamente, como discutiendo, quizá incluso peleando. Como el ruido del lugar no lo dejaba escuchar decidió acercarse con suma precaución, necesitaba saber quienes eran esos extraños, tenía un mal presentimiento y repentinamente se acordó del comentario que le hizo la señora del pueblo, sobre que hace un par de semanas un grupo de hombres también habían venido a buscar al mismo tipo.

- Perro… ¿Qué diablos dices? – Snape ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la agitada conversación que los hombres tenían. Apoyándose levemente sobre el grueso tronco de un pino próximo a la hoguera. El tipo tenía un acento extraño, al momento que al pronunciar aquello la silueta del hombre de la derecha se agitó bruscamente, era el más alto de los tres y el más cercano a Snape. - ¡Tenemos que volverr… al maldito rrefugio! – Continuó iracundo, para luego pronunciar algo indescifrable.

- ¡No! – La silueta del centro, que era la más pequeña se sacudió enfrentando al de la derecha. – ¡Te digo que esto se acaba lo más prronto posible! – Entonaba de forma rarísima las palabras, aún que era más entendible que su acompañante. - ¡Si querremos que esto terrmine luego, hay que actuarr ahorra mismo!

Mientras tanto el de la izquierda parecía absorto, meneando su cabeza nerviosamente de un lado a otro, dispuesto a captar cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño en las cercanías, con la varita preparada en su mano derecha. Aquellos movimientos un tanto frenéticos le parecían remotamente familiares. No podía divisar ninguno de los rostros, ya que los tres le daban la espalda. Se movió un poco más a la derecha, para quedar completamente oculto tras el grueso tronco.

- ¡Mirra¡Porr tu estupidez estamos acá! – Espetó el más alto, aun que Snape ya no podía verlos, sabía que la intensidad de la disputa iba aumentando de a poco.

- ¡Mentirra¡Tu maldito prroblema es que te estás pudrriendo de miedo porr de dentrro! – Soltó de una manera irascible y provocadora el del centro, hubo un movimiento repentino, evidentemente se estaba apartando un poco de su compañero, indignado.

- ¡No te das cuenta que este lugarr está maldito! – Intentando hacerle recapacitar le respondió el de la derecha, y utilizando un tono que demostraba cierta repulsión siguió.- ¡Tenemos que serr cuidadosos, Arjan y Halldor están muerrtos¡Tú mismo viste como erran arrastrrados porr esas cosas!

Snape abrió los ojos de sorpresa, si bien no conocía esos nombres, la información que acababa de soltar uno de los tipos era desconcertante. Según parecía hace unos días habían sido atacados por unas bestias o algo por el estilo, eso fue lo que les hizo perder el rumbo. Acorde a la discusión habían sido seis en un principio, dos de los cuales estaban muertos, y otro perdido, seguramente ya devorado por esas cosas. Hizo una pequeña nota mental, aparte de todas las dificultades por las que había tenido que pasar, existían dentro de aquel lugar criaturas que devoraban a humanos. Y pensar que él llevaba tan sólo un día en Forhekset Skog.

Los hombres seguían enzarzados en la discusión, hablando de un tal Travers, el que se había perdido, se referían a él con una mezcla de burla y compasión. "Prrobe de él, erra tan joven", acto seguido los dos interlocutores reían a carcajadas, el tercero seguía atento, mirando para todos lados. Y de repente ocurrió, en una fracción de segundos.

Algo se deslizó en las alturas del pino sobre el cual se había apoyado Snape, una pila de nieve. Al parecer se había cargado mucho sobre el árbol, cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, cómo tan descuidado. El estruendoso movimiento fue evidente, y los tres hombres se dieron vuelta inmediatamente, luces rojas y verdes de las varitas iban dirigidas al lugar en el cual segundos antes estaba Severus, al instante que el montón de nieve alcanzaba tierra y era pulverizada por las maldiciones.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! – Gritó esta vez aquel que había estado haciendo guardia, perfectamente pronunciado. Otro chorro de luces fue esparcido por todo el lugar, Snape entre las sombras se arrojaba en las faldas de un tronco logrando esquivarlos arduamente. Asió su varita con ambas manos y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al bulto más grande que se acercaba dispuesto a invocar una maldición asesina.

Echó un vistazo, un hombre macizo, de rostro alargado, delgado y de facciones muy marcadas, pelo castaño claro y muy corto, era arrojado contra un árbol al lado de la hoguera con los ojos cerrados, inconciente, al momento que sus manos se abrían dejando escapar su varita. Aquel movimiento le había costado revelar su posición, y los otros dos se acercaban decididamente.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Gruñía una voz ronca, que Snape reconoció de inmediato. Si bien en esa situación era como un salvavidas, a la larga estorbaría en sus planes, ni si quiera se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de encontrárselo. - ¡LE DIJE AL IMBÉCIL DE BORYA QUE NO SE ABALANZARA!

- ¡SOY SEVERUS SNAPE, RODOLPHUS! – Dijo a regañadientes el hombre del pelo graso, resignado y exhalando pronunciadamente. Rodolphus Lestrange y el otro ya estaban a escasos metros de él.

- ¿SEVERUS? – Aun que no podía ver la expresión en el rostro del esposo de Bellatrix, debido a que ahora daban la espalda a la hoguera enfrentando a Snape a contraluz, y por el tono de su voz podía deducir que era de una completa sorpresa.- ¿Pero qué demonios…

Ya estaban a su lado, y él agitaba su capa, limpiándola de toda la suciedad, al instante que respiraba hondo y se pasaba una mano por la frente, aún así su rostro se encontraba completamente inexpresivo. Se paró frente a ellos, y les mostró la marca tenebrosa, Rodolphus soltó una carcajada y el otro hombre asintió con expresión de bienvenida. Ahora emprendían el camino de vuelta a la hoguera, de manera bastante relajada, como si la sola presencia de otro camarada más hiciera olvidar por momentos que se encontraban dentro de aquel lugar.

- Ognyan Mladen – Se presentaba el mortífago que acompañaba a Lestrange, al momento que se quitaba la capa de la cabeza para revelar un rostro redondo, ojos pequeños de una negrura impenetrable que brillaban maliciosamente, su pelo oscuro y corto estaba crispado en la nuca. Era un hombre pequeño y rechoncho, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría servir de barril. – Soy de Bulgarria – Apuntándose con el dedo índice. – De Kostenets – Infló su pecho con orgullo.- Un placerr Severrus Snape.

Snape tan solamente hizo un gesto indescifrable arrugando su nariz aguileña, entre un mucho gusto y de desagrado, aun que tenía más de lo último. Se sentaron al lado de la hoguera, sin mover de su sitio al tipo que había quedado inconciente, inmediatamente Mladen apuntó a éste con una mueca burlesca en su rostro.

- Te prresento a Lev Borya – Con una voz empalagosa, soltando una risita. – Ya se conocen bastante bien.

- Eh… si – Atinó a decir Snape, para no sonar tan descortés. Inmediatamente volteó a Rodolphus que había retomado esa mirada nerviosa, escudriñando cada rincón del lugar, girando de vez en cuando su delgadísimo y demacrado rostro. - ¿Y se podría saber por qué están acá? – Preguntó Severus lentamente, cargando con cierta impaciencia cada palabra.

- Creo que tú eres quién tiene que responder primero – Le reprochó su compañero, dirigiéndole un fugaz y serio repaso. – Después de todo tu eres el último en llegar.

- El Señor Oscuro – Continuó lentamente, seleccionando con mucho cuidado cada palabra. – Confía mucho en mí, Rodolphus. Y como haz de saber siempre he sido fiel a él, correspondiéndome al encargarme tareas que tan solamente uno de sus más fervientes seguidores podría llevar a cabo – Acentuó exageradamente las últimas palabras. – Si él no tiene el mismo grado de confianza contigo…

- Sabes muy bien – Con una expresión irritada en su rostro le interrumpió el hombre de mirada nerviosa, cargando cada palabra.- Que gozo en gran medida de su confianza – Respirando entrecortadamente continuó.- ¡Y recordarás que siempre estuve de su lado, sabía que regresaría y nunca lo abandoné! – Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Snape.

- Por eso no pudiste acabar con un grupo de niños y la profecía se rompió – Respondió con sarcasmo. – Y al final del paseo te diste una vuelta por Azkabán.

- ¡Cállate! – Enrostrándolo con expresión de locura. - ¡El Señor Oscuro es misericordioso y me rescató a tiempo!

- Bueno… – Haciendo una mueca desagradable, continuó. – En todo caso estoy aquí por algo muy importante, que…

- ¡Vargyar! – Le interrumpió. Snape dejó escapar un bufido de resignación, Rodolphus continuó. - ¡Te mandó a buscarlo, pues nosotros también estamos en lo mismo!

- No me digas – Respondió el de nariz aguileña alzando una ceja, efectivamente estaba ocurriendo lo que él temía. – Pues no me queda remedio, tendré que gastar unos cuantos días con ustedes… – Miró de forma desagradable a Mladen y a Borya, que estaba inconciente. – Y compartir la gloria – Dirigió otra mirada de recelo a Rodolphus.

- ¡Ja! – Éste último soltó una grotesca carcajada que desfiguró su rostro. - ¿Crees que tú lo encontrarás inmediatamente, nosotros llevamos semanas buscándolo¿Crees que tú sólo podrás contra los Draugures?

Snape alzó una ceja, aquello no podía ser cierto, durante todo este tiempo no existían pruebas de que existiesen aquellas criaturas, los Draugures, tan solamente pasaban a formar parte de la lista de seres mitológicos que hablaban las viejas leyendas nórdicas. Había estado en muchos lugares, en los cuales se decía que habitaban tal tipo de cosas, pero nunca había podido ser testigo de aquello, era más, le parecía una completa bravuconería que la gente creyese que existían esas cosas, y sin embargo, frente a él estaba Rodolphus Lestrange asegurándole que esas criaturas habían sido las encargadas de dispersarlos y matar a dos de sus compañeros.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, luego Ognyan y Rodolphus se turnaban para entregarle a su nuevo camarada los detalles de la hasta ahora fatídica travesía. Una vez que el Señor Oscuro castigó severamente a aquellos que dejaron escapar a Potter y a la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios, cambió rápidamente de objetivos, aquello Snape lo sabía, no eran nuevas noticias. Al esposo de Bellatrix, que fue repescado cuando iba camino a Azkabán, se le encargó la tarea de buscar a Ajax Vargyar, el último sobreviviente de una poderosa familia de magos, pocas semanas antes de que a Snape se le confiara lo mismo. Se le otorgó la compañía de mortífagos procedentes de distintas partes de Europa, principalmente del este y del norte, que conocían bastante bien aquellos parajes, a modo de hacer aún más eficiente la búsqueda.

Llegaron a Forhekset Skog, siguiendo una serie de pistas e información entregada por su mismo Lord, más la ayuda de algunos lugareños a medida que eran interrogados. Los primeros días parecía que se trataba de un lugar más, un bosque más, pero a medida que se adentraban escuchaban un montón de ruidos extraños, y el clima empeoraba, fue ahí cuando decidieron seguir la advertencia de la gente del pueblo, buscaron un claro e instauraron un refugio, no salían por las noches, pero tanta espera los estaba desesperando de a poco. Una noche Illmar Kullervo, un mortífago alto y delgado de larga cabellera albina, salió corriendo gritando que estaban perdidos y que se iban a volver locos, para extraviarse en medio de la oscuridad, no lo habían vuelto a ver y seguramente ya estaba muerto. Fue entonces a los pocos días después que decidieron extender la búsqueda, todos juntos, aun que se hiciera de noche, para volver pronto.

Esa jornada, una fría brisa avisaba que caería una de las nevazones más heladas de lo que iba de aquel extrañísimo verano, y los árboles crujían meciéndose amenazantes de lado a lado. Tras un montón de quejidos por parte del más joven, Aidan Travers, prosiguieron, de ser posible la búsqueda terminaría esa noche. Lo que no sabían era que efectivamente sería de aquella forma, pero que acabaría para unos pocos. La noche cayó estrepitosamente, y la nieve se acumulaba a montones en todos lados, si no se mantenían en movimiento pronto serían cubiertos completamente. No estaban seguros en que parte del bosque estaban, pero ciertamente estaba bastante frondoso y Travers se daba vuelta a cada momento, advirtiendo que era mejor que se devolvieran, que había visto unas sombras pasar rápidamente entre la oscuridad.

Luego de unos diez minutos de recorrido, llegaron a un pequeñísimo claro, en donde había una piedra de unos dos metros de altura que tenía inscritas un montón de figuras humanas de color rojizo, éstas llevaban lanzas, espadas y escudos. La escena describía una batalla a campo abierto, en los que se batían a muerte gran cantidad de hombres, los muertos estaban esparcidos por la zona baja de aquel monolito.

Al observar aquello, Borya apuró al resto, diciéndoles que lo más probable era que Vargyar estuviera cerca, posiblemente en el próximo claro, pensando que la piedra era algún tipo de señal para no perderse en medio del bosque. A medida que los mortífagos pasaron aquel antiguo monumento, la nevazón paró, hubo un segundo de calma, interrumpido por el ruido del crujir de las ramas, instantes después una impenetrable niebla los rodeó. Mirando a sus espaldas vieron como la enorme piedra era consumida por la misteriosa bruma.

Algo remeció el suelo del lugar, escucharon un grito, y Travers se arrastraba desesperadamente para librarse de lo que parecía ser un brazo negro enorme, con forma de tentáculo que salía de la parte trasera de un árbol, sin dejar ver quien era su dueño. Inmediatamente comenzaron a lanzar hechizos y se escuchó un grito agudo que erizó la piel a todos, algunos intentando taparse los oídos trastabillaron, salieron varios tentáculos de distintos lugares, atrapando a Arjan y Halldor, quienes fueron arrastrados entre un inmenso griterío hacia los pies de unos árboles lejanos. Al tiempo que Travers se soltaba para salir precipitado en dirección opuesta, perdiéndose entre la niebla. Unos resplandecientes ojos rojos y ovalados se alzaban a una altura de tres metros por sobre el suelo, tras el inmenso tronco del cual salían varios tentáculos. "DRAUGURES" fue lo último que gritó Arjan antes de que éste soltara un alarido de terror perdido entre la niebla, segundos después escucharon con desesperación como algo era partido por la mitad. Estaban rodeados por tres pares de ojos aterradores que los miraban desde distintas direcciones, sin pensarlo más se Rodolphus, Ognyan, y Lev largaron a correr con todas sus energías, hasta que quedaron agotados, tirados en la nieve sin fuerzas.

* * *

_Me gustaría recibir algún feedback, o sea comentarios, críticas o sugerencias... gracias por leer ;)..._


End file.
